Timeless
by animerick
Summary: time always moving and it'll never stop even you pray for it...hoping for new time, replacing these timeless love... "even time being the obstacle, i'll go through it to get you.." love story of Yukio and Rin. ( i just don't know how to summarize it..)


**I don't have my own Aoex..These story just my imagination and it quite "Okumurasect". Don't read if don't like it.**

* * *

_{Present time}_

"nghnnn…ah.. ah…. Hah…Yu… yuki..ohhahh"

" sto…stop now…ah.. ah.. It's hurt, Yuki…ah…."

"Take it out… it hurts.. Yukio" Rin cried.

Yukio lean closer to his face and kissed him, trying to calm his lover.

"Nii-san… trust me and loved me full of your heart. I'm the only one for you and.. You the only one for me…"

"nghnn..ah..haa..Yu..ki..ohahhahh.…"

"Nii-san… I'll never let you go… ever." Pleaded Yukio.

'' _I want to keep him for myself and not let anyone close to him…_"

Screams filled the room and Rin clung to Yukio tightly like never before. Nails dug into Yukio's shoulder blades as he tried to get Rin to relax.

"nii.. san…" Yukio breathed against Rin's neck, causing him to shiver with pleasure.

He licked his brother's neck and marked the most sensitive area of the skin before kissing him fully on the lips.

" yu..yukio…" Rin panted," I'm com… comin… AH!" semen blasted out of the tip and spread on his chest. Rin panting heavily as he tried to get his vision back. However, man above him still trusting deeper and in fast paced, ignoring the breathless lover beneath him.

"nghh….stop..ahh...Yu…Yukio…ah…AHH…"

….

…

* * *

_{2 day before – 11 p.m}_

_The church was dark and someone was crying behind him, but Yukio didn't care, he had to face with his own sorrow now. Rin was wearing a white suit and he looked like an angel in that moment. Yukio couldn't take his eyes off of his serene face, he probably was still waiting for him to open his blue eyes and smile at him like he always used to do._

_They wanted to bury him, they wanted to take Rin away from him just like in his worst nightmares.__He could see the person in the open coffin, he could see __him__ very well. His hand grapping the brunette's shoulder, shaking it in hope he will wake up as usually he make in the morning. However, he is still sleeping, not moving even inch._

"Ri-Rin…" He called. "Ri-Rin… wakes up now…Rin…"

"Rin!" shout more loudly. "RIN !"

Yukio found himself stand while his chair fell down, he was trembling. He felt something move next to him. "Yukio…?" something touched him. He moved quickly, he blocked the thing and grabbing his hand, gripping it roughly. "Yukio!"

The young exorcist blinked two times until he could distinguish the two terrified blue eyes that were staring up at him. Yukio's began to shake violently. "Rin…?" he murmured confused.

The big glob blue eyes staring at his green orbs eyes. Trying to calm his twin that still trembling.

"Why? Do you have nightmare again?" lean Rin closer to his brother.

"You're right, I'm sorry" Yukio murmured. "It was a nightmare, I'm sorry."

Rin nodded absently. "I figured that." He replied with a bit of a cheeky smile but it faded at Yukio's pitiful look. Rin gave to his brother's hand a reassuring squeeze, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Yukio shock his head and released his hand from the warm hand.

"I need to continue my work again. Sorry for interrupting your sleep nii-san. You can continue sleep; furthermore you have morning class tomorrow." Avoiding Yukio from any conservation with his brother, lifted the chair and continued his work that paused a while.

However, Rin still stood there with his face down to the floor. Yukio know Rin still standing behind him, still want explanation from him.

" Nii-san, I told you already. It's just my usual nightmare. It's nothing to worry about and you should be worry about the next coming examination. Do you have finished done the assignment and homework given? I hope you do it…" said Yukio without facing Rin, still sit on his chair and faced the computer and start typing.

"Does doing homework will make me smarter than you?" ask Rin in defined tone.

"Wha..what do you said" ask Yukio.

"Does I'm wrong if I just asking what your problem that make you always had nightmare? You always being like this, avoiding me when I asking your problem. Your nightmares become worst each day. Shouting and crying every night…please, Yukio, tell me. What hell are you dreaming about?" said Rin as he walk closer to the right side of Yukio.

_Rin is dead, leaving me alone in dark…Rin sleeping forever and never wake up again._

Yukio lowered his gaze forcing a smile. "It's not important. It was just a nightmare".

"Stop lying to me! Why you always like this? Does I'm a burden for you or do I not your family? Your acting really pissed me off. Just said it." Shout Rin as he loses his patience. He know Yukio always keep his problem alone and didn't shared or telling him about it. But before and now are different. Losing of their father making Rin become more responsible of take care of his only brother and family member. When Yukio being like these, it really amusing him as he is responsible fully towards Yukio.

Yukio still keep in silent and stay on the chair. No movement and he keep listening towards his brother.

"Are you a workaholic? Does you ever thinking to take rest from working all day? What I'm supposed to do with you? Have you ever thinking that you are too much… too much working so hard for nothing… and now, you even didn't trust your family. Yukio, are you listening to me?" shout Rin as he see that Yukio didn't pay attention to him and that only make him more pissed off.

"Hey, four-eyes, are you deaf? Stop being too stubborn and wake up from daydream. The reality always truth and its truth that you work for nothing and…" Rin being cut off by Yukio as he suddenly stand up and slammed the desk. The chair fell down and all his paper on the desk fell down. By that action, Rin being fully shut down. For him, it really usual to see Yukio is being mads, but this time he being really mad.

"Are you done talking? Why are you complaint about me even you are the trouble-maker?" Yukio being really pissed off and mad towards his brother.

"For whom do you think I work hard in my ass, and what do you think I'm really doing now? Do I look like playing and I just working so hard only for fun? If it's you, it's possible… but for me, it's a serious matter."

Yukio really burst up.

"Wha….Yukio, don't take it as serious matter… I know you are tired, but at least tell me what troubling you until you always get nightmare.."

"Stop acting like you taking care of me. Solve you own problems first before solve others problem… Why don't you being smarter and being more obedient? Huh, does your brain stop working already?"

Rin really shocked and that's really making him angry.

"I'm really sorry for being an idiotic and that my brain didn't working properly. It's my problem and I know how to handle it. Gut, why are you really pissed off? I just asking your problem and there no need for us to fighting like this." Rin lean closer to Yukio and place his hand of distressed shoulder.

"Relax…. I'm not going to fighting with you and I'm really sorry if it's really my fault. There no need for you too being mad. Just, I want you know that I really serious about this. I really want to help you…"explain Rin as he didn't want to continue arguing with Yukio. He knows that Yukio is stressed with pile off work.

Rin yawned and heading to his bed." I'm going to sleep and don't work too hard. It bad for your health, Okumura-sensei. And, I'm really sorry about earlier."

His heart aching.

"…Why?" Suddenly Yukio asking.

" Emm… Let's see. We're twin and seeing you always get nightmare really hurting me inside. And, as your brother, I need to find the cure. So, you can sleep in peace... and I know, that you'll never tell me about it. If you scared to sleep alone, you can sleep with me like before. There always have spaced for you." smiled Rin as he reveal it. As brother, he know that when Yukio getting nightmare, he will be scared to sleep again and he will find Rin to comfort him.

_Let's me drift away those nightmare…._

_Let's we shared those frightening feeling…_

_So, that..._

_You will never fell alone anymore…_

_You'll never hurt anymore…._

"Ahh..i'm really sleepy now." As he went onto his bed, dragging the blanket up to his chest. As he eyes going to closed, he feels a tensed close to the bed. Without opening his eye, he went closed to the wall, making spaced and lift the blanket.

He opened his eyes a bit. "Yukio…come here. I'm really sleepy now."

Yukio filling the spaced and he hug Rin, placed his head to Rin's chest. Hearing Rin heart beat make him sleepy.

"Nii-san, I'm really sorry. I really didn't means to being mad to you. I'm just…." Yukio being cut off as Rin wrapped his arm on Yukio and closed his head to his chest.

"No need to sorry to me. And, don't you ever being like that again. If there's something troubled you, just tell me. I'm really wanted to help you." Said Rin as he yawned again and his eyes closed. "And, you know that I really love you. You are my only family that I have in my whole life."

Tears tricking out of Yukio eyes. " I also love you, Nii-san and my love is more than your love to me. "

_My throat is so clogged up that I can't call you out anymore.._

_Only tears fall…_

_When my love has all washed away…_

"I really love you, Rin. What's my life if you are not here anymore?" said Yukio before he fully drifted in sleep. He wrapped his arm fully to Rin's wrist and feels the warmth given.

.

.

.

* * *

_**OPPS...too lot grammar mistake.. **_

_**i'm really sorry about it, and that really my greater weakness in writing..**_

_**What's your opinion? Should i continue this story or just stop it here?**_

_**give me your comment...**_

_**thanks for viewing..**_


End file.
